


I'm pregnant

by beabea



Series: Mondler One Shots [1]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabea/pseuds/beabea
Summary: prompt from archervale:“I'm pregnant”
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Series: Mondler One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740742
Kudos: 25





	I'm pregnant

Monica was sitting on the sofa in her and Chandler’s apartment, tears running down her face. For once, however, they were tears of joy. They had been trying to have a baby for a year now, and she had lost count of how many pregnancy tests had turned out to be negative. Until now.

She had taken the test a couple of days before and this time it said she was pregnant. Monica had been so happy then, that she hadn’t really believed it. It had seemed like a dream, the moment little Harmonica had envisaged for so long had finally come. That day she did five tests in total, and all turned out to be positive. However she had wanted to be sure it wasn’t a mistake before telling Chandler and had gotten an appointment with her doctor. When also the doctor had confirmed the good news, she had rushed back home and now there she was. **  
**

Images of the bright future ahead filled her mind, and she finally felt completely happy with her life. Monica had a great job, an amazing husband and now they were having their first child. That’s all she could have asked for. She didn’t really care if it was a boy or a girl, but she knew Chandler wanted to have a baby girl — he was definitely a ‘Girl Dad’.

She thought about how to break the news to her husband and remembered the cute little onesie he had bought on their wedding day when he thought she was pregnant. Monica quickly put the piece of clothing inside a small bag with a bow on it before getting started on dinner. She was going to make Chandler his favourite meal — Macaroni and cheese with cut-up hot dogs — and then she’d give him the “present” and he would hopefully understand right away.

Time flew by while Monica was cooking, lost in her thoughts, and she didn’t hear when Chandler came home. She only noticed him when she felt a pair of arms around her waist and she nearly had a heart attack.

“My God, Chandler. You scared me!”

“I’m sorry, honey. You didn’t noticed me when I came in nor when I said hello, you were too focused on the food you are cooking!” he smiled, kissing her cheek.

He looked down at the pots and pans and grinned, “Are you cooking what I think you’re cooking?”

Monica only nodded.

“What’s the special occasion?” he asked. 

“Why should there be a special occasion? Can’t I just treat my husband to his favourite meal?” Monica asked, faking indignation.

“Sure! I’m not complaining!” he answered, kissing her neck, “What’s the special occasion?”

She sighed before grabbing the plates she had ready and bringing them to the table.

“You’ll know soon enough.” she told her husband when they were seated, “For now eat!”

Dinner was pretty normal, they talked about their day and the things that happened to Chandler while at work. When they were finished and Monica had cleared up the table, she went to grab the wrapped present in their room.

“Sweetie, you know it’s not my birthday, right?” Chandler asked.

“Of course I know! Just open it, hon. You’ll understand!” she said while standing behind his chair, her hands on his shoulders, rubbing in circular motions.

“Okay” he said while turning towards her to give her a kiss on the lips.

He opened the bag and took out what was inside. His face lit up when he unfolded the item and realised it was the ‘I love New York’ onesie he had bought.

“You are… you are…” he didn’t seem able to finish the sentence.

“I’m pregnant.” said Monica.

Chandler literally jumped up from his chair and turned around to hug his wife.

“Oh my God, you’re pregnant! That’s great!” he said before tugging her towards him and kissing her.

“I know!” Monica said before kissing him again. “What do you say we celebrate tonight and tell the others tomorrow?”

“You’re thinking what I’m thinking?” asked excitedly Chandler.

Monica only nodded and laughed when he picked her up and brought her to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the night, forgetting the dirty dishes or the mess on the table. Not even Monica cared, because that night they were celebrating. 


End file.
